DBZ: Revival Vengeance
by Legendary Devil Trigger Nate
Summary: The sayians have all been killed but send in 2 of thier best sayians to take revenge on freeza and the rest of their race by bringing them back from otherworld. Will they be able to escape underworld without worry of the consequences, and will they defeat Freeza and the rest of his race to avenge the extinction of the sayians? I do not own the rights to the dbz franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Dragon Ball Z fan fic that I have ever created and I would welcome any critique that you can offer, I am uploading this story straight from my Ipad since I am actually too lazy to do it straight from my computer. I will try to upload any new chapters as soon as I can but for now I will upload the prologue and will choose the speed at which I will upload chapter 2 based on your responses and reviews. Please give me any advice you can offer for I am new at this and would like to publish a successful first story on here.**

Revival Vengeance

The sayians have all been killed but send in 2 of their best sayians to take revenge on Frieza and the rest of their race by bringing them back from otherworld. Will they be able to escape underworld without worry of the consequences, and will they defeat Frieza and the rest of his race to avenge the extinction of the sayians?

Chapter 1

Prologue

"What do you mean we can't see him?" yelled the sayian King Vegeta.

"I'm sorry but Bardock will remain in heaven, while you and the rest of your race will remain in hell," replied King Yama.

"But he is the only one who has actually defeated an ancestor of Frieza, and to top it off he is also the legendary super sayian."

"I know that, and thats why he has earned his right to stay in heaven, I will not disturb him just so he could train 2 of your young sayians."

"These 2 sayians share a special bond with eachother, they are brothers who seperated are already powerful, but when they fight as a team for some reason their power levels combine and they share eachothers power. Its almost like there is one power in 2 bodies, they are one of the most powerful sayians we have, and we need Bardock to train them to be stronger, to make them into super sayians, and to tell them the weaknesses of an ice-jin such as Freiza."

"I don't care Vegeta, I will not bother Bardock just so he could train your sayians for your own personal gain, and thats final, now get out of my way, your holding up the line, and you only have a few more hours up here before I send you back to hell."

King Vegeta began to pace around thinking to himself, how it is that a low class sayian had been sent back in time from Freiza's blast, achieved the super sayian form, and defeated Freiza's ancestor Chilled. He had understood that Bardocks power level was close to that of his but he can't figure out how it is he died and Bardock didn't. It was a mystery to himself and the rest of the sayians currently residing in hell. He decided he would find out an answer to Bardocks weird situation.

"Yama, from one king to another, tell me, how is it that Bardock was sent back in time from Freiza's Death Ball?"

"To be honest I don't know the answer to that, all I know is that Freiza destroying the planet must have created a worm hole, sending Bardock back in time causing him to live with pre-historic ancestral Tuffles."

"Ah I see, maybe it would be better if I get the answer out of him."

"Oh no you don't Vegeta, I know your trying to get Bardock to come out, it was a good attempt but you can't fool me that easy."

"Dammit man, we would be doing the universe a favor if we got rid of that monster and all his race, we need him to train these 2 Sayians for the good of the universe."

"I'll take the job."

Both kings turn around to see the first super sayian to ever live, Bardock.

Hope you all enjoyed the prologue, I know its short, but its the prologue, just a taste of what you should expect in the future. Remember the 3 "R's" Read, review, and respond.

I will upload the rest from the laptop.

Till next time amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A Brothers Grimm End.

Every one was enjoying their evening at the bar, sayians walking by, drinking, talking, the usual.

Chivous and Cera were sitting in their own personal booth, the booth known to all Sayians as the brothers booth, it is called that for these 2 brothers are a special breed of sayians, they share their power levels when they fight together, doubling their strength and power. Because of that, no one dares to challenge the brothers about their booth.

(Heres a bio about the brothers real quick)

-Chivous 18 (Chi-vus) (Chives) is an average height sayian, with stout facial features (similar to that of Vegito), but with crazy hair (similar to that of Broly), he wears armor that is the same as Bardocks, he wears a navy blue Gi under his armor and wears the same jewelry that Broly wears with an exception to the crown. The gems on the jewelry are green, to match the olive gold color on the padded parts of the armor. He wears navy blue Gi pants with a black sash around his pants (similar to the pants of Broly), along with his golden bracers he wears white gloves underneath and under his gold leg bracrs he wears the traditional armored sayian boots. He is a social sayian, gets along well with others, and is the fastest of the brothers. His voice is smooth and can easily change the mind of many with the right amount of words, but he trusts no one else but his brother Cera.

-Cera 15 (Se-rra (Its a type of salsa) (like the planet from gears of war)) is a little bit taller but younger than Chivous, his outfit isn't as decorated as Chivous but still unique on its own. He wears the basic armor (the same that Vegeta wears in the second half of the namek saga) but his armor comes with an armored skirt that is the same as the one Paragus wears (Paragus is Broly's father, as seen in the legendary super sayian movie), he wears a navy blue jumpsuit underneath his armor and wears the armored gauntlets upon his wrists, along with the white classic sayian boots. His armor color is black with blue, and wears a white bandanna around his neck, facing the back of his neck, he wears it so he could just stick out, his facial features are similar to Trunks, but his hair is like adult Gohans but with the bangs of Vegito. His voice isnt as smooth as his brothers but he is a military genius and does all the strategic thinking of the pair, he is more trusting than Chivous but still trusts his brother the most, out of them both he is the strongest but not as social.

(Now back to the story)

Both brothers sat, waiting for their meal, talking about their last mission.

"Still think it was unnecessary to blow up the castle Cera," said Chivous

"Come now brother, it was a great military advantage."

"Military advantage? Please it was just the 2 of us, when I hear military, I think of the whole entire Sayian elite force, not some army of two."

"We may not be the elite class, but we are stronger than most of them," retorted Cera pointing a finger at his brother.

"Whatever you say Cera, as long as we get paid so I can continue putting food in my stomach, I wont complain...much."

"Hear you go guys," says the waitress as she hands the brothers their stacked plates of food.

"Why thank you beautiful, maybe I'll see you afterwards," says Chivous with a wink.

"Thats a funny joke brother," laughs Cera.

The waitress winks at Chivous and continues her duties walking away but with Chivous still staring at her.

"Its hard to find sayian woman that beautiful Cera you know that?"

"Its not like anything can happen, shes low class and were middle class, it would be looked down upon."

"And were both still very young but you don't see me complaining about it, come on Cera, relax a bit, turn that military mind off every once and awhile."

"You know I can't do that I'm..." He was interrupted by Bardock as he walks in to the bar, stumbling around.

"Everyone, we have to get out of here, Freiza is gonna destroy planet Vegeta, we need to leave," as Bardock says this he stumbles, causing all the sayians but the brothers to laugh, "you all are fools," and with this he walks out.

Chivous stares at the laughing crowd, wondering to himself why they aren't taking Bardock serious, he is after all the leader of one of the most strongest purging team of Sayians. He decides to get up and go after Bardock.

"Chivous, where are you going, you haven't even eaten all of the food yet?"

"I need to go check something out, I'll meet you back home, you can have the rest of my food," and with that he ran off out of the bar and down the halls on a search for Bardock.

He continued down the maze of corridors, looking for him, looking for a sign of any blood that he could use to help him track Bardock down. As he continued running he was wondering how it is that Bardock knew that Freiza would destroy the planet. His thoughts were broken by a blood stain he saw on the wall.

"He must have gone that way," and then followed the stain. He got outside and saw Bardock take off into space, "damn, I guess need to chase after him now, and I'm still hungry," and with that he took off as well.

"Thanks again for the meal Parsel, I'll be sure to tell Chivous you said hi, and good luck on your next purging mission, I hear those Kroylians have special Ki resistent plate scales on their backs. (I made that up, I don't even know how the hell I ended up with a word called the Kroylians haha)

"Anytime Cera, and good luck on your next purging mission as well, tell Chivous I also miss him."

Cera only replies with a nod and walks out, thinking to himself where it is his brother has gone. "He better not get himself into trouble with the king again, he could've had us executed for that." As soon as he gets outside he takes off toward his house. While he flies he looks down into the city, seeing the white pearl iridescent towers stretching from the ground. The orange glow from the sun reflecting off the buildings, he smiles to himself, happy to call this place his home, then the light started to change, turning into a red hue.

"What the hell?" He looks up seeing a large Ball of energy coming down onto the planet, "What in gods name is that, I have to find Chivous, Bardock was right, we need..." he was stopped by a striking pain in his head, "Arggh! No! This only happens when one of us is hurt, dammit brother, you better not have died!" And then a white flash is seen trying to push the ball back. "Thats Chivous! Thats his Nova Flare, he only uses that when its an extreme emergency, shit!" He then takes off in the direction of Chivous

As Chivous goes into the same direction that Bardock went he can only think to himself what is going to be happening with Bardock when Freiza finds out what he has said. As he enters space he is flanked by a large group of Freizas men.

"Hey look guys, we got ourselves another Sayian, lets get him!"

"Hey look ugly keep away from me, I don't want to catch what you have"

"Fire away men!" Commanded one of Freizas men.

A large number of Ki blasts get hurtled towards Chivous, he brings his hands close to him in an "X" form and then creates a circle, he whispers a few words and symbols appear at 12 different points of the circle, he shoots his hands out, "you guys ready for this move, maybe you'll live...nah you won't, so goodbye. Notched Seal!" And Blasts start coming out from the twelve points stopping all the incoming blasts and shooting straight into the soldiers before him, all of them being shocked and exploding. He smiles to himself thankful his new move has been improving with each use. The seal fades, all the soldiers dead, floating in the endless void of space. "Well that was easy, now time to...what the hell is that!" He stares into a large ball of red energy.

"Maybe I can push it out of the way," he charges at it, then loading a large ki blast into his hand, "take this!" His blast makes contact causing a clash, but the large ball continues its path, "I need to stop this thing, Bardock was right," then right as he said that he sees Bardock falling beside him his armor shattered and flesh scorched. He turns his head, distracted by the falling sayian making him lose focus, then as he turns back the large ball hits him.

"Argh! Damn, this thing is powerful!" He flies backwards and back into the planets atmosphere, turning around he charges a powerful blast into his hand.

Shielding his eyes, he fires the blast, "Nova Flare!" His blast makes contact, giving the ball a challenge.

"Heavenly Comet!"

"Glad to see you made it Cera! I could really use help with this."

"Yeah I can tell, but were not gonna be able to stop it, but at least lets go down fighting!"

"I can agree with that, lets do it!" Chivous smirking, puts more energy into the blast.

"By the way, Parsel says she misses you!"

"Dammit, the one thing living for is gonna die also, but hey, hopefully I'll see her in otherworld." Then he unshields his eyes seeing the large red ball as it hits him, he feels the energy consuming him, slowly obliterating him, he only smiles and whispers to himself, "damn, I honestly thought I would win, otherworld here I come."

Chivous dying plays its effect on Cera, he stops his blast as he feels his energy get cut in half, and the pain throbbing in his head, he crouches in pain, then looking up he sees the blast as it hits him, killing him as well.

The ball hits the planet destroying it, beams exploding from the planets surface, craters forming, large crevices forming around the planet. The planet caves in on itself, imploding into a supernova like explosion. Freiza only watches and laughes as it explodes.

"Ah hahaha, this is much more marvelous than what I thought, what a show!"


End file.
